There is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,528, an electrical connector for mounting on a surface of a circuit board having pads thereon. This connector comprises an insulating housing having terminal receiving passages extending therethrough and being provided with terminal retaining means. An electrical terminal in each passage comprises on one end of the terminal, a mating portion in the form of a receptacle for a mating male contact member and a solder tail at the other end of the terminal, for soldering to a pad of the circuit board. Each terminal is arranged to float in its passage, that is to say it can move axially in the passage and is spring loaded in order to ensure that the solder tail remains in electrically conductive contact with the pad to which it is to be soldered, throughout a vapor phase or similar soldering operation which bonds each solder tail to a respective pad of the circuit board. Since, however, each solder tail lies between the housing and the circuit board, the solder joints between the solder tails and the pads can not be visually inspected. Furthermore, the terminals are provided with separate latching and return spring means. An additional advantage of the spring loading of the terminals, is that circuit board warpage and/or malformation is compensated for.